1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handy terminal which allows an object of search such as a cargo to be efficiently searched using an RFID tag.
2. Description of the Related Art
Physical distribution is one of fields in which RFID tags are frequently used. In the same field, RFID tags are used as follows. For example, an RFID tag is attached to a cargo to be delivered, and the contents of the cargo are written in a memory portion of the RFID tag. When it is required to know the contents of the cargo on a site of physical distribution, the contents of the cargo are displayed by reading them from the RFID tag attached to the cargo with a handy terminal incorporating a tag reader.
However, the above-described method of using RFID tags only allows the contents of each cargo to be displayed on a handy terminal. For example, when a particular cargo is to be searched from among a plurality of cargos temporarily stored in a distribution warehouse, the position of the particular cargo in the warehouse cannot be identified. A problem therefore arises in that a search for a cargo cannot be efficient and takes much time and labor.
For example, technique utilizing RFID tags include the technique disclosed in Patent Document 1. However, the technique disclosed in Patent Document 1 only utilizes an RFID tag 30 attached to an instruction manual 13 for a digital camera 12 to read information on entries set in the instruction manual 13. The technique does not allow the position of an object, e.g., the instruction manual 13, tobe identified. Therefore, when the technique disclosed in the document is used for searching an object, the object of search cannot be efficiently searched.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2000-148156
The invention is made to solve the above-described problem, and it is an object of the invention to provide a handy terminal which allows an object of search such as a cargo to be efficiently searched using an RFID tag.